The various designs for in-line skate wheels have been known and used for over 50 years. However, a skate wheel suitable for use with a single bearing in a skate wheel has not been found or designed such that the advantages of such a wheel can be realized.
It has been found that a single bearing will handle skate wheel loads much better than any other type of wheel construction. Such a single bearing is lighter, faster to come up to speed and less expensive to manufacture. Thus, until the present invention, no one has designed a hub that will retain a tire and bearing under all skating conditions.
A study of skating conditions has revealed that when a hockey player, for instances, goes after a puck, or when a speed skater, for instance, comes out of racing blocks, the accelerating force applies loads to the front wheel tire of a conventional two-bearing wheel in a twisting motion. The magnitude of these loads have been sufficient to tear tires off the wheels even when the hubs are molded to the tire. Further, when a hockey player makes an abrupt turn to the right or to the left, forces are applied to the rear wheel of a skate in a twisting motion that creates severe wear on the rear wheels. This can early on separate the tire from the hub. Recreational skaters often encounter uncomfortable breaks or cracks on the surface over which they are skating with conventional wheels.
Accidents are a more serious result caused by wheel failure. Typically, if a recreational skater is going more than 25 mph, the wheels are turning 2,350 rpm. Any imperfections in the bearings, hub or tire are very noticeable and detract from the ease and enjoyment of skating. Moreover, two-bearing wheels for in line skates have not proven satisfactory. This is because loads are applied to the side of the wheel and the wheels are mounted in a two-bearing construction design.
A need, therefore, has continued to exist for some time for an improved skate wheel, particularly one with a single bearing. The present invention satisfies this need.